Future wireless communications services have a very high requirement for end-to-end quality of service (QoS). For example, in a scenario such as remote manipulation of a surgical device or remote manipulation of an automobile, an end-to-end delay needs to be within 1 ms to avoid the hysteresis during an operation. To implement a very high QoS requirement, there are multiple technical challenges, one of which is that channel quality needs to be accurately determined, so as to determine a suitable manner to perform data transmission.
In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) time division duplexing (TDD) technology, a dedicated reference signal is designed and is used to determine channel quality. However, in a TDD system, a reference signal used to determine channel quality and data that needs to be transmitted between two parties of communication are separately sent in different subframes. When the foregoing data is sent according to channel quality obtained by receiving a reference signal, a channel condition may be already changed. In this case, if the data is still sent according to the previously obtained channel quality, probably a QoS requirement cannot be met.